


The Murder Of The White Lady

by lunaeris



Category: EXO (Band), Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Lesbian Character, M/M, Murder, Mystery, exo being exo while trying to solve a murder
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-14
Updated: 2018-04-25
Packaged: 2019-04-22 18:23:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14314506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunaeris/pseuds/lunaeris
Summary: The murder of the famous Bae Joohyun has to remain secret, which is why the deceased's wife, Kang Seulgi, has decided to let the case be handled by an independant agency, rather than the regular police.





	1. Prologue

     The sound of the gunshot echoes through the room, and a loud thud is heard, as Bae Joohyun's body falls on the floor, blood slowly dripping out of the hole formed by the bullet in her head. The shooter turns around, and leaves the now lifeless, yet still warm body, all alone.  


     Memories of her not so long life flashes in front of her eyes, memories of her lover, Seulgi, how they met, how they started dating, how they married each other, how they fought sometimes, but quickly made up, the bright smile of her wife being the last thing she remembers, before blacking out, eyes still wide open.

 

     Bae Joohyun was dead.


	2. New Case

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> EXO is given a new murder case.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks to @glossjjong on twitter for helping me with this!

 

“I’ve got a new case for you,” a bald, short man speaks to the nine men seated in front of him in the circular meeting room.

 

     All nine of them had been summoned there for a new case. They had been chatting about it ever since they had arrived, wondering what the case would be about, and where in the world it would take them.

 

“What kind of case?” One of them asks.

“A murder case, Kyungsoo, but not any case.” The short man breathes in. “Bae Joohyun was murdered this morning in her mansion outside of the city.”

 

     This raises a few heads and earns gasps from the agents.

 

“Who could even murder _her_?” One voice says.

“According to the media, she was really strong, both mentally and physically, makes you wonder what happened...” Another one says.

“Well it’s our case right?”

“Correct, Yixing. I’m gonna need you guys to investigate this,” the short man speaks again. “She was a very important person, and Bae Joohyun’s wife has asked us to solve this for her. They don’t want the local police to be near this case, which is why they’ve asked for our services, since we are an independent firm.”

“Ok, when do we start?” Yixing asks.

“Now. Gather your stuff, Bae Joohyun’s wife is expecting you soon. »

 

     As if on cue, all nine of them stand up and head out the meeting room, chatting about their newest case.

 

 "I wonder who did it, was it maybe a co-star? Aren't they all scared of her, with all the "White Lady" nonesense?” One of them asks, as they exit the room.

“I don’t know Baekhyun, she seemed so unapproachable, so … intimidating!” Chanyeol answers him. There was a glint of excitement in his eyes. “What do you say, Minseok? You’re very good at discovering people’s true nature and reading them. Do you think she was as intimidating as the media made her to be?”

 

     Minseok seems to be thinking for a moment, as they all make their way to the elevator. Yixing presses the call button and they wait for the elevator to arrive, ears out for the eldest to answer Chanyeol’s question. Eventually, after a few seconds, Minseok answers him.

 

“I think she wasn’t intimidating, once you got to know her. But, she got nicknamed ‘The White Lady’ for a reason, didn’t she?”

 

_

 

     After gathering everything they needed from their offices, they arrived at Bae Joohyun’s mansion about an hour after her death was announced to them. Despite some of them working mostly in the agency’s laboratory or in the offices, they all needed to be present to gather every bit of evidence possible on the crime scene.

     They were greeted by someone who seemed to be the maiden.

 

“Good evening, you must be the agents Miss Seulgi has required.”

“We are.” Minseok says.

“I’m Yerim, the house maid.”

 

     In sync, they all pull their badges out, before quickly putting them back in their back pockets. Yerim barely saw the golden cards, with each of their names engraved on them, as well their agent identification number.

 

“If you’ll follow me.” She says, showing the way.

 

     The mansion looked immense from the outside, and even greater from the inside. Marble furniture, mahogany wood floor, cement walls painted different shades of brown, polished staircase and doors. It may have looked like it was too much, but it somehow appeared to be just the right amount of everything. Simple, elegant, yet sophisticated.

     Yerim leads the nine agents inside the living room.

     A beautiful tall woman was sitting on a leather couch, her arm around a little lady’s body. They were both crying, and the taller, who was probably Seulgi, was visibly trying to comfort the other one. A man was standing in front of a huge window, looking out at whatever was happening in the garden.

 

“Miss Seulgi, these are the agents you called for.” Yerim explains.

 

     Seulgi’s head shoots up, and the man turns around to look at the group that just entered the vast living room. The little lady keeps quietly crying. They all looked pretty similar, especially their eyes.

 

“Thank you, Yerim. Will you please make some tea?” Seulgi speaks up. Her voice is hoarse and broken, she's obviously been crying for a while. “Please gentlemen, sit.” She motions them towards the other matching leather couches.

“Thank you.” Minseok says.

 

     Most of them sat, although some of them were very slowly walking around the living room, analysing everything with their eyes only. Kyungsoo was looking at pictures displayed above the fireplace, Jongin was admiring some sort of glass cabinet that contained various trophies, Sehun was simply looking out the window like the other man had before him.

 

“We are sorry for your loss.” Minseok says in a soothing voice.

 

     Seulgi looks at him before exhaling deeply. She tries to even her breathing but it was probably hard, considering the fact that most of the people in this room have their attention on her.

     Minseok notices this and turns his attention to the man, to give Seulgi time. He seems calm, unlike the other two.

 

“May I ask, who are you?”

“I am Seulgi’s father, Kang WooJin.” He says very calmly. He really doesn't seem to be affected by this situation at all, Minseok thinks to himself.

“Thank you for coming.” Seulgi says. The attention is back on her again, but Minseok still eyes her father for a few seconds, before facing Seulgi again.

“Why did you ask for us? Why don’t you want the local police to handle the case?” Minseok asks.

 

     Seulgi looks at him and answers.

 

“I do not want this story to be all over the news. Not now.” Minseok stares at her.

“No… That’s not it.” Minseok thinkt for a moment. “Tell us the truth please.”

 

     Sehun looks over at Minseok, and smirks. Minseok is really good at reading people, he's like a walking lie detector.

 

“I don’t know what you mean Sir-”

“Please, if you want us to help you, tell us the truth.” Chanyeol cuts her off.

 

     She looks at the agents around her, and sighs deeply.

 

“I don’t trust anyone in this town. Joohyun was a nice woman, she really was, but some people didn’t like her, they were jealous.” She explains.

 

     Seulgi’s father scoffs, but everyone ignores him.

 

“How do you know?” Minseok asks.

“We moved here because it’s a small town, and it’s right outside the capital. Joohyun needed to stay close to the city due to her job, and we thought this was the perfect place and that maybe no one here would know about famous actress Bae Joohyun.”

“I guess you were wrong?” Baekhyun says. He was scribbling in his notebook.

“We were… Two or three teenagers did know who Joohyun was, and, well it’s a small village. News travel fast.”

“Didn’t they like the show?” Baekhyun asks.

“It’s not that. Only these teenagers actually watched the show. They were fans, they even called her the White Lady, but the others, they only saw a rich woman disturbing their peaceful village. At first, everyone was happy to have a celebrity so close to them… but slowly… the look on people’s face changed. They would eye our fancy cars with a red face, they would walk past our mansion with disdain in their eyes. Joohyun told me not to worry about it, she was so confident she’d grow on these people. She would always talk to them in the nicest way possible. Many people think she was scary and unapproachable, and her label making her to be the White Lady didn’t help. She was gentle, and a happy person. This nickname didn’t suit her at all.”

“Do you think anyone disliked her to the point of murder?”

“I … I don’t know. I really don’t know.” She sobs.

 

     Baekhyun walks up to her and gently caresses her back. He is in charge of public relationships with the media, and is very good with people.

 

“I just want this to be over with quickly.” Seulgi says in a small voice.

“We’ll do our best.” Minseok replies.

 

     Yerim arrived with the tea and the case officially started.

     Minseok and Jongdae are the lead investigators. They are in charge of questioning the suspects mostly, since Minseok is good at reading people, and Jongdae is good at making people feel comfortable enough and get the truth out of them, through friendly words and a gentle tone of voice. Although, if they are to play good cop/bad cop, Minseok would be the good cop and Jongdae would be the bad cop.

     Sehun and Jongin, the youngest of the group, are the intelligence of the team. They are good with computers and with a little bit of effort, could find everything about anyone or anything. Their knowledge on different subjects comes in handy.

     Kyungsoo, Baekhyun and Chanyeol are the scientists. Their job is mostly to collect evidence and analyse it, an essential part in proving that a criminal is a criminal. Without proof, a murderer can walk free. On murder cases, they also happen to be the medical examiners.

     Yixing is simply a man of everything. He can work in the lab with Chanyeol, Jongdae and Baekhyun, in the offices with Jongin and Sehun, and question suspects with Minseok and Jongdae. His formation and training make him to be one of the most respected agent of the agency.

     That leaves Junmyeon. He is… special. The man used to be a hitman before he was hired by the agency. He can be very scary when he wants to, but after a few years of being around the other agents, he has softened up to them. Them only.

 

     While Minseok and Jongdae were questioning the little family along with the staff (kitchen workers, other servants who worked with Yerim, chauffeurs, etc…), Yixing, Sehun, Jongin, Kyungsoo, Baekhyun and Chanyeol made their way upstairs, to the crime scene.

     Junmyeon stayed downstairs, looking around, and making sure no one left without being allowed to.

 

 _

 

“Wow…” Baekhyun mutters, as he is the first to enter the room of Bae Joohyun, the place where she was murdered.

 

     Chanyeol pushes him out of the way to watch the horrific scene. A loud gasp is heard from Jongin as he, Sehun, Yixing and Kyungsoo stumble in the room as well.

     Sehun gulps when his eyes lay on the little woman’s body. This unit is rarely handed murder cases, and they were happy with that.

 

“It seems she was shot in the head, then stabbed multiple times in the chest.” Kyungsoo says, and he mentally pats himself on the shoulder for not stuttering. He looks at the door, “No sign of break in.”

 

     The scene is pretty horrific. Bae Joohyun’s eyes are still wide open, her hair covered in blood, and the white dress she is wearing is badly stained with it. There is so much blood contrasting with her body, she is extremely pale, almost grey.

“T-this is a hate crime.” Baekhyun says, walking around the body, making sure not to step on the blood pool around her head.

 

     He is carrying a small box, about 30 by 30 centimetres big. He opens it and takes laboratory latex gloves out before putting them on. The box contains a few things a medical examiner might need to handle a dead body.

 

“Let’s go, I guess.”

 

     Before doing anything, Yixing takes pictures of the entirety of the room, not missing a single detail. Once he's done taking close up shots of the victim, they all get to work. Baekhyun reaches the body first and analyses it very quickly, while the others roam around the room.

 

“She’s only been stabbed in the chest,” he says lifting her arms and legs. She was laid like a star on the floor, her head facing the ceiling. “She was stabbed 13 times, but there’s something weird.”

 

     All heads shoot up and look at him.

 

“What is it?” Jongin asks.

“She’s been shot right, but the cuts on her chest are more recent. Her death has been announced this morning, so we deduced that she was killed between last night and this morning, right?”

“Yeah… What are you saying?” Jongin presses.

“From what I see right now,” he starts to say, eyeing the gunshot on her forehead, “she’s been dead for about 24 hours by a gunshot, but the cuts are from last night.”

“Wouldn’t have Seulgi noticed before this morning? She’s the one that found the body, right?”

“Well Minseok and Jongdae are questioning her, we’ll see later. Junmyeon is downstairs anyways, right?” Sehun laughs nervously.

 

     Sehun will never admit it, but Junmyeon scares him terribly. The other members tease him about it all the time, even Junmyeon himself, but that doesn't help Sehun in any way. They are close, but the man still just terrifies him.

 

“Why don’t you go see what he’s doing?” Jongin teases.

“Shut up.”

 

     Smirking, the group goes back to their duties, searching around the room. It's pretty big, and very spacious. It's easy for them to walk around the room without bumping into each other and accidently mess up the crime scene.

     Jongin and Sehun go to her desk where they spotted her laptop and a few other electronics they can work on. They would also have to deduce a few things for the others; being the intelligence doesn't just mean they're supposed to hack computers and phones, it also means they have to gather information and draw conclusions from it to prevent a crime, or in this case, solve it.

     Baekhyun and Kyungsoo work on the cuts on Joohyun’s chest, trying to see how deep they go, trying to date them, while Chanyeol handles the gunshot.

 

“The gunshot is not one bit messy, I think the shooter was standing about 2 meters away from the victim, but the aim is perfect. The shooter managed to hit her right at the centre of her forehead.”

“Do you think a professional did this?” Kyungsoo asks, not taking his eyes off the cuts.

 

     Chanyeol seems to be thinking for a moment. He stretches the victim’s blood covered forehead to look deeper in the hole.

 

“We’ll have to look at the bullet for that.” He said as he reaches into Baekhyun’s case to take out a bullet remover. A bullet remover is shaped like scissors that are bended at the end, very thin and metallic.

 

     Chanyeol removes the bullet, very carefully, trying as much as possible not to touch the borders of the wound.

     Kyungsoo and Baekhyun stop analysing the body and look at the flattened bullet, which was dropped in a petri dish.

 

“It doesn’t have any markings…” Baekhyun mutters.

“No, it doesn’t… This is untraceable.” Chanyeol says.

“We could ask Junmyeon though.”

“We could.”

 

     A while later, Minseok and Jongdae are done questioning everyone. They join their colleagues upstairs.

 

“So what did you guys find?” Minseok asks, as he enters the room, followed by Jongdae and Junmyeon. The others crack a smile when they see Sehun physically tense up.

     Kyungsoo is the one to tell the trio what they found.

 

“She was killed by gunshot, and was stabbed 13 times about 11 hours after she died. We found her computer, Jongin and Sehun are on it.”

“Seulgi was on a business trip and came back this morning. She was supposed to be in Japan for 4 more days, but when Joohyun wasn’t answering her calls, she immediately came home.” Minseok filled them in.

“Why didn’t she ask anyone to check on her before jumping on a plane to come back here? And what about the staff? They work here don’t they?”

“The staff all said the same thing. Joohyun wasn’t into the whole servant thing, so when Seulgi left for her business trip, Joohyun sent them all home, except for Yerim. Yerim has weekends off, hence why she wasn’t here yesterday nor this morning.”

“Pretty strong alibi. It could still be them, they knew she was going to be alone.”

“All of them provided proof of their whereabouts, besides Yerim. She says she was with a friend but she failed to reach that friend and by the time we question said friend, she might already have called them to set up a plan.”

“So, it couldn’t have been Seulgi, nor the staff if we exclude Yerim. What about Seulgi’s father, and that little lady?”

“The little lady is Seulgi’s aunt. The father is suspicious but Minseok thinks he’s innocent. Both the father and the aunt don’t have strong alibis.” Jongdae says.

“Hey, I think he’s innocent but he still could’ve done it, let’s not exclude him.” Minseok intervenes.

“Of course, of course!” Jongdae replies.

“Back on Seulgi, why didn’t she simply call someone to check on Joohyun?” Baekhyun asks.

“She… clearly has trust issues. After talking to her a bit more, it’s clear she doesn’t trust anyone. The reason why Joohyun’s family isn’t here today is because they don’t even know!” Minseok says with wide eyes to accentuate his shock. “She doesn’t trust them at all, she doesn’t trust anyone.”

“So she couldn’t have hired someone to assassinate her wife. Her behaviour shows that she couldn’t trust someone else to do the job.” Sehun deduces. “Or maybe she’s faking it.”

 

     Minseok hums, agreeing with Sehun.

 

“BAM!” Jongin exclaims, scaring a few of the men in the room. “I managed to crack her computer. Let’s see what we can find.”

 

     Jongin and Sehun sit together on Joohyun’s desk, and Minseok turns to Kyungsoo, motioning him to continue what he was saying earlier.

 

“So like I said, she died of a gunshot. We can’t tell if the person who shot her was the one who stabbed her afterwards, given the huge time gap between the 2 events. There’s a thin layer of dust covering the whole room, except between the body and the door, and, the body and the window.”

“What does that mean?” Jongdae asks.

“It means the person who shot her left through the door.”

“How do you know it’s not the other way around? The person who shot her could’ve left through the window, no?”

“No, there is a VERY thin layer of dust between the door and the body, meaning that someone walked there but a little while ago. The difference in thickness of the layers of dust suggest that the person who left through the door left way before the person who came through the window.”

“Oh, makes sense.”

“We also found a few blonde hairs around her body. They’re dyed blonde, the real colour being black.”

“We have to find out who it belongs to. Anything else?”

“We haven’t finished yet, her room is huge!” Baekhyun complains.

“Ok, let’s help.” Minseok motions Jongdae and Junmyeon ahead, and all 3 of them take a pair of lab gloves before helping the others search for more evidence.

 

 

     They all start to walk around the room, looking for more evidence, while Jongin and Sehun look through Joohyun’s computer.

     Minseok tries to open a door that seemed to be locked.

 

“Why is this locked? Jongdae can you get Miss Seulgi please?” Minseok asks.

     Jongdae leaves and comes back a few seconds later with Seulgi. She's not allowed in the room so Minseok gets out to ask her.

 

“Excuse me, but we’d like to open this one door, the one facing the bed.” Minseok explains.

“Oh, this is Joohyun’s walk in closet. She usually has it closed.”

 

     Minseok and Jongdae glance at each other.

“Do you know why?” Jongdae asked.

“I… I don’t know. She had her secrets, I didn’t mind.” She answers truthfully.

“How do you open it?”

“She had a key, she usually kept it with her. I’m sure if you… if you check her body…” Her sentence gradually becomes a whisper.

 

     Minseok rubs her shoulder and looks at Jongdae, giving him a silent order. Jongdae understands and takes the woman back downstairs, while Minseok goes back inside.

 

“Guys, does she have a key in her pocket or something? Can you check?”

 

     Baekhyun checks the pockets of Joohyun’s dress and empties them.

     He puts everything on the floor for everyone to see. Even Jongin and Sehun look over.

     There's a keychain with 3 keys attached to it, and a tissue paper. Minseok takes the keychain and throws it at Yixing.

 

“Try opening the closet with one of these keys.” He instructs, pointing at the door in front of the bed. He picks up the tissue paper and examins it.

 

     Yixing nods and tries to open the door with the keys. He manages to do so with the second one and once he enters the closet, everyone hears him take in a sharp breath.

 

“Guys… You’re not gonna believe this.”


End file.
